youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Ziggles
Ziggles is a Pink Bear with a Purple dress similar to a Power Puff Girls dress, except longer. Ziggles lives with a red squirrel named Ava and they were best friends ever since they were kids. She has an extreme allergic reaction to cats. Her skin starts to turn green, and gets very itchy and coughs and sneezes like mad. Ziggles has an evil form that comes out when near crowds. Ziggles has a huge crush on Splendid. Ziggles tends to cry/get upset whenever something reminds her of memories when she was a kid that were unfortunate. Ziggles is best friends with Flippy, and even dresses up as him for halloween. Ziggles really hates Flaky, and always tries to kill her whenever she gets the chance.Flaky, although, thinks they are friends. Ziggles is also friends with Sky, and always helps plant her gardens and visits often. There is still a debate for the creator if Ziggles is going to get rid of her Evil form by an exorcism. Evil Form - Zigz Zigz, or Evil Ziggles, is Ziggles's evil form. Zigz always emerges when noticing crowds, or lots of people.Zigz was revealed that she was trapped within Ziggles, and Zigz used to be a Serial Killer from a totally different town, but died in an awful explosion. Zigz has a crush on Flippy which makes it hard for Ziggles, because of her crush on Splendid. Fears/Phobias Ziggles has a series of Fears/Phobias. *Birds *Flying Squirrels *Fleas *Splendid (Sometimes) *Spiders *Vampires *Sharp Objects *Sky (Sometimes) Occupations and Careers *Under Taker *Bartender *Cashier Trivia *The reason Ziggles was given her name was because of the creators nickname being "Zig" on the internet. *It will still be a debate if Ziggles was get rid of her Evil Form by an exorcism, and have a complete crush on Splendid. *Ziggles always dresses up as Flippy for Halloween. *The Ziggles page is being counted for how many times it will be violated, 6 times so far. (See her History) *Ziggles lives with Ava in a tree branch, similar to what Flippy's house looks like. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery Ziggles, Sana, and Ava.png|Zigz and her friends, Ava and Sana. Ziggles and Flippy.png|Ziggles, in her halloween costume as Flippy ZigglesCatAlergicReaction.png|Ziggles's allergic reaction to cats. Cookie and Ziggles.png|Ziggles having her fear of flying squirrels like Cookie. Evil Ziggles,, About to kill Ava.png|Ziggles, about to kill Ava Ziggles Base.png|Ziggles's season 1 Intro and her long purple dress. Ziggles the Pink bear.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Pink Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 7 Introductions Category:Sweet Tooth98's Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Fanmade Characters